


Absolute Love

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee story inspired by Absolute Power.
> 
> Originally posted January 2001

ABSOLUTE LOVE

"Did you dream about me?" she asked, her voice betraying her curiosity. The hand slowly sweeping down her back paused infinitesimally. Janet tilted her head up from where it rested on his chest; his gaze was focused off in the distance.

"No," he finally replied. "It wasn’t good." He looked at her then, his eyes troubled. "I was a different person."

She raised herself up on her elbow, searching his somber face. "There’s darkness in all of us, Daniel." Reaching out she cupped his cheek. "But the goodness in you outweighs the darkness." Kissing him she whispered, "It always will."

THE END


End file.
